


Życie jest teatrem, aktorami ludzie

by babylion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Fem!Louis, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transvestite
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/pseuds/babylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie jest lubiany w klasie. Właściwie, robi za kozła ofiarnego. Harry nie zwraca na niego uwagi, dopóki zaczyna w nim zauważać pewne kobiece cechy. Wkrótce odkrywa jego mały sekret, który spędza mu sen z powiek...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie jest teatrem, aktorami ludzie

**Author's Note:**

> Myślę, że tego typu tematyka może wzbudzać różne emocje w zależności od tego, kto jak przyjmuje niestereotypowość. Pomysł na to wpadł mi zupełnie niespodziewanie, choć taki bardziej dziewczęcy Louis ostatnio coraz częściej chodził mi po głowie, więc opowiadanie było po prostu skutkiem ubocznym... Jestem ciekawa, jak to może być odebrane.  
> Miłej lektury! :)

_"Baby, let me find out your secret  
Just let me in and let me show you that I keep it"_

 

Szkoła nie była najciekawszym miejscem na Ziemi i Harry dotkliwie to odczuwał. Szczególne emocje przysporzyła mu ta placówka, gdy się okazało, że ma zagrożenie z angielskiego.

Cóż, Styles nigdy nie miał świetnych ocen i nawet się tym nie przejmował. Ale zdać by się przydało. Dlatego myślał gorliwie, acz z ociągnięciem, nad skutecznym sposobem poprawienia sobie oceny. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się robić kolejnej arcyciekawej prezentacji, podczas omawiania której zaśnie cała klasa, łącznie z nauczycielem.

Ale czego innego mogłaby wymagać szkoła, prawda?

Postanowił więc zdać się na propozycje pani od angielskiego. Przesiedział ostatnią lekcję zniecierpliwiony, a gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, pognał do nauczycielki z nadzieją, że szybko to załatwi i wyjdzie. Musiał jednak ustawić się w kolejkę zanim mógł zająć ją swoją sprawą, bowiem głowę zawracał jej aktualnie Louis.

"To właśnie robi zanim wyjdzie z klasy?" pomyślał Harry z goryczą, bo Louis zawsze wychodził ostatni. Choć gdyby się dłużej zastanowić - no, może nawet nie tak długo - chłopak mógł nie wychodzić z klasy wraz z innymi z zupełnie innych powodów niż dla pogawędki z nauczycielem...

Szkoła nie jest tolerancyjnym miejscem. Właściwie, rządzi się dość surowymi zasadami, jakby nie patrzeć. Wystarczy odpowiednia kombinacja niespotykanych cech, a do końca roku stajesz się kozłem ofiarnym. Tak właśnie było z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Niski chłopak o karmelowych włosach już od pierwszego dnia szkoły borykał się z grupkami znudzonych chłopaków, których najwidoczniej największą ambicją było bicie rekordów w odległości splunięcia na innych. "Innych" znaczy Louisa. Bywało dość często, że podśmiewywali się z niego, gdy stał przy tablicy albo popychali go na korytarzu - ot tak, żeby się pośmiać. Jednak prawdziwe tortury Louis przeżywał dopiero po lekcjach WF-u.

Trudno było nie zauważyć, że Tomlinson wyraźnie unika tych zajęć. Trudno było też się dziwić. Gdy już zdarzało mu się ćwiczyć, po lekcji pierwszy wbiegał do szatni, żeby się przebrać. Niestety rzadko kiedy udawało mu się wyjść przed innymi. Wkrótce grupka roześmianych po uszy chłopaków okrążała swoją ofiarę, a Louis mógł wtedy tylko błagać w myślach o litość.

Ostatecznie kończył skulony z bólu, a przed rodzicami próbował ukryć fioletowe oko.

Harry czasem się zastanawiał, czemu się do niego przyczepili. Louis zawsze siedział cicho w kącie, nikomu nie wadząc swoją obecnością. Może właśnie to ośmiela niektórych do okrucieństwa. Lou nie skrzywdziłby muchy, co dopiero odgryźć się najwyższemu chłopakowi w klasie... W ogóle zdawał się delikatny, nadzwyczaj wrażliwy. "Jak dziewczyna" oczywiście mówiono, a „geje” i „pedały” szły następne w kolejności.

Wszystko pogarszał jego wygląd. Na pewno nie miał typowo męskiej postury. Gdy teraz rozmawiał z nauczycielką, Harry widział wyraźnie jak drobne zdawały się jego ramiona, co uwidaczniały też masywne uda. No, i Harry musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał niezły tyłek.

Chwila refleksji o niebieskookim chłopcu szybko minęła, bowiem Styles nie zajmował się takimi sprawami. Nie gnębił Louisa, ale też go nie bronił. Zachował neutralność, bo i po co mu było się do tego wtrącać. Ważne, że on sam nie stoi nikomu na celowniku.

Gdy tylko nauczycielka odwróciła wzrok od Tomlinsona, zdarzyło jej się - wreszcie -zerknąć na Harrego.

\- Słucham cię, co się stało? – zainteresowała się, odłożywszy na biurko jakieś dokumenty. Louis odszedł o krok, najwidoczniej oczekując, że jeszcze wróci do przerwanej rozmowy.

\- Chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy mogę coś zrobić z moim zagrożeniem z angielskiego – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- No proszę! – Roześmiała się nagle. – To chyba problem rozwiązany! – rzekła do Louisa wniebowzięta, podczas gdy ten zerknął na nią rozpaczliwie.

\- Jaki problem? – Harry nie był pewien, czy nauczycielka dobrze kontaktuje ze światem.

\- Widzisz – wzięła do ręki poprzednio odłożone papiery – Louis właśnie sobie poprawił ocenę i ty też możesz iść w jego ślady. Niedawno zagrał główną rolę w sztuce dla młodzieży. Akurat brakuje tam chłopaków, same aktorki się zebrały! Tak więc jest miejsce dla ciebie. Jeśli przyniesiesz mi zaświadczenie takie jak to – pokazała mu dyplom z nazwiskiem Louisa – z chęcią podwyższę ci ocenę.

\- O, to świetnie – odetchnął Harry. – Już myślałem, że będę musiał robić jakąś prezentację. – Uśmiechnął się, a potem zwrócił się do Louisa. – To była sztuka szkolna czy…?

Louis spojrzał się na Harrego z widocznym przerażeniem w oczach. Policzki miał całe czerwone.

\- Nie, eh… Nie w szkole – wydukał.

\- W teatrze! – wykrzyknęła nauczycielka, jakby tylko czekała aby podjąć ten temat. – I to nie byle jakim! Gra się tam głównie sztuki antyczne. Dlatego nadmiar dziewcząt w składzie aktorskim nie sprzyja klimatowi, bo - jak pamiętasz z lekcji, mam nadzieję – w starożytności na scenie występowali tylko mężczyźni.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że grasz w teatrze – Harry zdumiał się szczerze, a Louis zarumienił się na całej twarzy i zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się przy tym w swoje buty. Ostatecznie spróbował się uśmiechnąć, choćby niemrawo, jednak jego twarz wciąż nikła pod długą grzywką.

\- Słyszałam, że teatr planuje wystawić jeszcze jedną sztukę akurat przed końcem roku szkolnego, dlatego zachęcam cię, Harry, żebyś spróbował tam swoich sił. Zapisz sobie adres, jest na stemplu – podała mu dyplom. -  Na pewno przyda się tam dodatkowa głowa i mnie również cieszy, że angażujesz się w poprawę oceny. – Kiwnęła głową z uznaniem, po czym popchnęła delikatnie chłopców w plecy na znak, że czas wyjść z klasy. – Louis na pewno ci wszystko wytłumaczy – dodała na odchodnym, po czym pożegnała się z chłopcami, pozostawiając ich we dwójkę na korytarzu.

Jednak dosłownie w następnej chwili ulotnił się także Louis. Pognał wzdłuż korytarza w stronę schodów i już go nie było. Harry nawet nie zdążył otworzyć ust, żeby wypytać go o szczegóły zajęć w teatrze. „Cóż” wzruszył ramionami. Nie gniewał się na niego, pozostał tylko trochę zdziwiony. Wkrótce zdziwienie również odeszło, bowiem potrafił zrozumieć, że Louis nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tą klasa i szkołą, a Harry przecież do niej należał.

„Cóż” znów wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył w drogę powrotną do domu.

 

Po przeszukaniu kilku stron w Internecie, dowiedział się w końcu wszystkich potrzebnych informacji. Zadzwonił nawet do recepcji, a także do samego nauczyciela, który prowadzi zajęcia dla młodzieży.

Już w kolejnym tygodniu zjawił się w teatrze gotowy podjąć się nowego wyzwania. W pierwszej chwili trochę się przeraził, widząc naprawdę sporą grupkę zupełnie mu nieznanych osób. Wcale nie było tak mało tych aktorów. Ponadto, nie zauważył żadnej dziewczyny.

 Bez zbędnych wstępów od razu przeszli do „rozgrzewki”, czyli ćwiczeń takich jak udawanie lustra drugiej osoby, rozluźnianie mięśni twarzy oraz krótka gimnastyka, a także łamańce językowe. Harry musiał się przyzwyczaić do nowego towarzystwa, szczególnie że Louis (który też przyszedł i tylko jego tak naprawdę tu znał) unikał go zawzięcie i nie dał się zaprosić do ćwiczeń w parze. Ale gdy Styles poznawał coraz więcej osób, rozluźniał się stopniowo, aż nerwowe poprawianie zakręconej grzywki przeszło w niepamięć.

Wtedy nauczyciel poprosił, aby wszyscy usiedli w kółku i zaczął opowiadać o sztuce, do której zaczną się przygotowywać już dziś. Opowiadała o kobiecie, która pragnęła skończyć z ciągłym chodzeniem na zabawy, do term czy teatru, a pragnęła służyć jako wojownik, marzyła by zginąć jako bohaterka. Niestety nikt by jej na to nie pozwolił ze względu na jej płeć. Spotyka na swojej drodze jedynego mężczyznę, który ofiaruje jej pomoc i - oczywiście – zakochują się w sobie. Na końcu owa kobieta wprawdzie ginie jako bohaterka, jednak łamie tym serce swojemu ukochanemu.

Później nauczyciel zaczął tłumaczyć jak to nawiązuje do mitologii greckiej, jednak Harry nie mógł się już na tym skoncentrować. Wrócił na Ziemię dopiero gdy dobierano sobie role.

\- Zaczniemy od pary głównych ról – zaapelował nauczyciel. – Nie zamierzam niczego na nikim wymuszać. Czekam na wasze propozycje. Więc kto czuje, że chciałby wcielić się w główną rolę damską? – zapytał.

Cisza trwała, aż Louis podniósł niepewnie rękę.

\- Oczywiście – ktoś podszepnął. Lou uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, co zaskoczyło Harrego. Widać było, że tutaj czuje się o wiele swobodniej niż w szkole. „Ale _co_ było takie oczywiste?” zastanawiał się.

\- Tomlinson, zapisuję… - nauczyciel wsadził nos w notatnik, który najwidoczniej służył mu jako skrót scenariusza. Rozejrzał się po chwili wokół. – Główna rola męska? Może ty, emm… Styles, tak?

\- Tak jest, proszę pana – potwierdził Harry.

\- Skoro i tak będziesz tu tylko na chwilę, bo jak zrozumiałem chcesz sobie jakąś ocenę podwyższyć w szkole, to chociaż wysilisz się trochę bardziej. Zagrasz główną rolę?

\- Może być – zgodził się, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No, zaraz zobaczymy jak sobie radzisz z aktorstwem – i przeszedł do zapisywania dalszych ról. Tymczasem Louis zdawał się coraz bardziej podenerwowany.

Minęło mu, gdy wszyscy dostali po jednej kopii scenariusza sztuki. Minęło dobre piętnaście minut nim wszyscy zapoznali się pobieżnie z treścią, jednocześnie zaznaczając swoje teksty.

Harry nie doszedł nawet do połowy, kiedy znów zaczęli nowe ćwiczenia. Spróbowali odtworzyć kilka scen, jak im się wydawało, że mogłyby wyglądać. Byli zmuszeni improwizować, co zapewniało kupę śmiechu.

Zaczęli od sceny, gdzie Harry nie występował, więc mógł się najpierw przyjrzeć, jak idzie „zawodowcom”. Na środek wyszło kilka chłopaków, w tym Louis, który wraz z wejściem w rolę stał się prawdziwą gwiazdą.

Od pierwszego ruchu zamieniał się w kompletnie inną osobę – teraz wdzięczną, a nawet kokieteryjną kobietę. Harry ze zdumieniem obserwował jak swobodnie mu to przychodzi – jego ręka naturalnie wędrowała pod bok, każdemu krokowi towarzyszyło kołysanie biodrem, a grzywka niejednokrotnie falowała z majestatem. Jego głos, i tak słodki i niezbyt niski, idealnie pasował do postaci, w którą się wcielił. Scenę zakończył machnięciem rzęsami oraz uroczym, subtelnym uśmiechem. Zupełnie jakby zapomniał jakiej naprawdę jest płci.

Harry miał ochotę bić brawo, choć oczywiście się powstrzymał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Louis był tak świetnym aktorem. Można było odnieść wrażenie, jakby to w _tym_ wcieleniu czuł się naturalniej niż w tym codziennym. Aktorstwo musiało sprawiać mu mnóstwo przyjemności.

Ćwiczenia trwały w najlepsze, gdy nauczyciel ogłosił zapoznanie się ze swoimi strojami i generalną charakteryzacją, która była już zaplanowana. Harry podążył za innymi do garderoby – albo do labiryntu garderób. Nie mogąc się odnaleźć w zakręconych korytarzach, poprosił kogoś innego, żeby przyniósł mu jego strój. Okazało się, że będzie nosił białą togę, broń, w niektórych scenach nawet hełm, a także perukę.

Przyglądał się swojemu kostiumowi podczas studiowania scenariusza. Nie szło mu to sprawnie, gdyż wciąż ktoś popychał go, mknąc po korytarzu w pośpiechu. W końcu musiało minąć sporo czasu, bo pomieszczenia pustoszały powoli, a z oddali słyszał nauczyciela, ogłaszającego koniec zajęć. Styles powlókł się więc w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle zauważył kogoś w uchylonych drzwiach jednej garderoby.

Już nabierał powietrze, żeby zawołać ową osobę, lecz w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się w półoddechu. Rozluźniał niespieszno płuca, podczas oglądania jak Louis Tomlinson maluje się przed okrągłym lustrem.

Czerwone usta stawały się coraz pełniejsze z każdym kolejnym maźnięciem pomadki. Niebieskie oczy otoczone czarnym eye-linerem spoglądały na siebie spod długich czarnych rzęs. Twarz chłopaka wyglądała wyjątkowo szczupło, gdy cień pod kościami policzkowymi został zaznaczony dopasowanym bronzerem.

Harry przez chwilę w ogóle nie oddychał oszołomiony tym widokiem, a gdy drobna dłoń zamknęła pomadkę z cichym „klik”, cały się wzdrygnął i pognał w stronę wyjścia.

Przez resztę wieczoru nie mógł odpędzić ze swojej głowy wspomnienia mieszanki błękitu i czerwieni.

 

♥

 

 Słońce stało w zenicie, nie ważąc się choćby mrugnąć. Dzwonek, który rozbrzmiewał punktualnie w południe, zapowiadał długą przerwę na lunch. A dzisiaj Louis był zmuszony zjeść swój lunch na stołówce.

„Kiedyś musiał nastać ten moment, prawda?” myślał, a jego serce biło coraz szybszym rytmem.

Niektóre miejsca w szkole nie były bezpieczne. Przede wszystkim szatnie stanowiły centrum grozy – nie ma tam żadnych kamer i nauczyciele też nie „podglądają”. Zza ścian  mało słychać. Podobnie łazienki, a może nawet gorzej, bo są mniej zaludnione od szatni.

I była też stołówka, gdzie nikt nic nie wypatrzy wśród tłumów wygłodniałych dzieciaków.

Louis nauczył się, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie dopuścić do sytuacji, w której będzie musiał zjeść lunch w stołówce. Niestety nie można oczekiwać, że _zawsze_ się uda. A często plany krzyżują najgłupsze rzeczy. Dzisiaj po prostu zaspał i zwyczajnie nie zdążył zrobić sobie drugiego śniadania, ale to nawet byłoby do przeżycia, gdyby nie fakt, że nie wraca do domu od razu po szkole. Po lekcjach kieruje się prosto do teatru i jeżeli nie skonsumuje chociaż połowy lunchu to albo zasłabnie z głodu, albo pragnienia.

Zresztą żywił pewną nadzieję, że tym razem nikt go nie zauważy, tym razem nikt nie postanowi znęcać się nad nim i będzie miał szansę poczuć się jak człowiek wśród innych ludzi.

Tym przynajmniej dodawał sobie otuchy. Mimo wszystko nie dał rady uspokoić drżących nóg. Te jakby nie chciały się znaleźć na stołówce – ociągały się, szurały po podłodze, niemalże zawracały z powrotem do klasy.

Ale Louis musiał się przełamać. W końcu ma prawo zjeść lunch tak samo jak wszyscy inni, prawda?

Cóż, niektórzy mogliby się z tym nie zgodzić. I te osoby pierwsze na niego zerknęły gdy tylko przeszedł przez podwójne drzwi stołówki. A może to on cały czas na nich patrzył, pilnując w przerażeniu wszystkich ich ruchów, wyczytując z ust każde słowo, szukając w oczach zagrożenia.

Ruszył po tackę i kupił kilka kanapek oraz gruszkę. Odwrócił się w stronę stolików i ze spuszczoną głową ruszył ku tym pustym. Gdy tylko położył tackę na stoliku, usłyszał z oddali wyśmiewacze rechoty i nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest ich powodem. Mimo wszystko nie odwrócił twarzy – właściwie, miał ochotę ją schować w papierowej torbie.

Odetchnął nierównym oddechem. Wyciągnął rękę po kanapkę. I w tym samym momencie na kanapce wylądowała z mokrym pacnięciem kulka mięsa.

Śmiechy.

Gdy Louis podniósł głowę, by wypatrzeć źródło ataku, kolejna kulka trafiła go prosto między oczy. Sos popłynął mu po twarzy.

Śmiechy, śmiechy, śmiechy.

„Przestańcie!” wyobrażał sobie, że krzyczy. Tymczasem zamiast krzyku w jego gardle stanęła mokra gula.

\- Ej, Gejlinson! – Ktoś wrzasnął przez całą stołówkę. - Pewnie nie pierwszy raz taki sosik się z twarzy zlizuje, co? – po czym w głowie Louisa ozwały się drwiące śmiechy.

Jego nogi nie przyjmowały teraz sprzeciwów – domagały się natychmiastowej ucieczki. Zerwał się więc z krzesła, odpychając się gwałtownie rękami. Odwrócił się na pięcie i – zderzył się z jakąś długowłosą dziewczyną, przy czym zaliczył niemalże czołowe z zupą w jej rękach – i tak oto cały talerz ogórkowej znalazł się na bluzce Louisa.

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem, rozdziawiając przy tym buzię z oburzenia.

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz – burknęła do niego kpiąco, pochylając się po rozrzucone sztućce i naczynia.

\- Przynajmniej na niego się wylało – roześmiały się koleżanki.

Louis po prostu stamtąd wybiegł. Nic lepszego nie mógł dla siebie zrobić jak opuścić pole minowe, w którym każdy kolejny śmiech wywoływał kolejny. „Lepiej było głodować niż zjawiać się na tej stołówce” wypominał sobie.

Zamknął się w toalecie. Zakrył oczy dłońmi i starał się uspokoić oddech. Gdy był w stanie myśleć, przyjrzał się swojej bluzce. Cała upaprana. Zmienił ją na tą, którą miał założyć na WF, ale chyba jednak zrezygnuje z ćwiczeń dzisiaj…

Zostało jakieś pięć minut do końca przerwy. Wyszedł z…

 

…z sali fizycznej, gdzie poprawiał znowuż kiepską ocenę. To było łatwiejsze, a przede wszystkim szybsze niż teatr, ale szczerze mówiąc, opcja z aktorstwem nie wydała mu się najgorszą propozycją. Właściwie cieszył się, że ma taką ciekawą pracę jako poprawa oceny z angielskiego. Wręcz nie mógł się doczekać kolejnych zajęć.

Choć te poprzednie wciąż powracały do jego myśli. Obraz Louisa w makijażu pulsował w jego głowie w rytm tętna.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu go to tak bardzo poruszyło. Pewnie głównie dlatego, że kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. W ogóle się nie spodziewał faceta w makijażu – choć może powinien, w końcu był w _teatrze_.

Tylko, że w przypadku Louisa to wiele wyjaśniało.

Przede wszystkim, Harry miał podstawy, żeby myśleć, iż Louis musiało zdobyć już wcześniej pewne doświadczenie w robieniu makijażu, bo jakość wykonania tego wczorajszego była bardzo dobra. A wiedział coś o tym, bo jak był mały, to bawił się z siostrą w pokaz mody. Zawstydzające wspomnienie – ale jest dowód.

Skoro wiadomo, że Louis umie robić dobry makijaż, do tego sobie, oznacza to najprawdopodobniej, że lubi się malować… Ba, prawdopodobnie lubi w ogóle udawać kobietę, co tłumaczyłoby to „oczywiście” rzucone po jego zgłoszeniu się do damskiej roli.

I tu zaczynały się głębsze wywody Stylesa. Wszystkim wiadomo, że Louis nie ma najbardziej męskiego ciała na świecie. Ale może… wcale mu to nie przeszkadza, a może nawet mu się to podoba? Dlatego zapisał się do teatru antycznego, gdzie będzie mógł wcielać się w rolę kobiety, choć tak naprawdę jego gra aktorska przychodzi, gdy musi być chłopakiem w szkole.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmiało to jak jakiś wielki spisek, do tego wyolbrzymiony przez media. Ale czy to nie wyglądało logicznie?

Nie miał pojęcia, dlatego postanowił spytać o to Louisa. To znaczy, na pewno nie zamierzał zrobić tego wprost, bo mimo wszystko był świadom, że to może być niekomfortowy temat albo nawet może obrazić Tomlinsona, ale chyba nie zrobi mu krzywdy jeżeli po prostu się spyta, czyż nie?

Przechadzając się przez tłumny korytarz, właśnie zauważył Louisa, który wychodził z łazienki. Zostało jakieś pięć minut do końca przerwy. Harry uznał, że tyle wystarczy.

\- Siemka! – przywitał się wesoło. Louis spojrzał nań zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Hej – wymamrotał, zachowując dystans.

\- Widzimy się dzisiaj w teatrze, nie? – Harry uśmiechnął się, starając się oddać niebieskookiemu trochę swojej zieleni.

Louis pokiwał głową niemrawo. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Dookoła szumiał gwar szkoły.

\- Em, słuchaj… - Postanowił przejść do sedna. - Mógłbym cię o coś spytać? – Lou podniósł nieznacznie brwi. – Widzisz, zastanawiałem się nad czymś, bo wczoraj, kiedy pan ogłosił koniec zajęć, to chciałem już się zebrać do domu, ale wtedy zobaczyłem, że ktoś jeszcze jest w garderobie i pomyślałem sobie, że może ktoś niedosłyszał, że trzeba iść. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc dokąd zmierza ta historia. Harry kontynuował. – I wtedy zobaczyłem, że to ty zostałeś i chyba się malowałeś. Nie wiem, ale chciałem zapytać w związku z tym czy-

Przerwał, gdy spostrzegł reakcję Louisa. Chłopak włożył dłonie we włosy i zdawało się, że zaraz ogłosi generalną panikę. Przeklął pod nosem kilka razy.

\- I musiałeś wszystkim powiedzieć, tak? – warknął nagle, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy.

Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek, a on rozejrzał się wokół gorączkowo. W końcu odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę łazienki i zniknął za jej drzwiami.

Harry nie zamierzał zostawić tej sprawy, więc pobiegł za nim. Nim chłopak zdążył wejść do którejkolwiek z kabin, Styles zatrzymał go, zaciskając dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Ten zrezygnował z wyrywania się – po prostu kucnął bezradnie w kącie, z jedną ręką w górze, trzymaną przez Harrego.

\- Louis… - próbował do niego dotrzeć. Kucnął przy nim, patrząc jak się trzęsie, łkając w kolana.

\- Możesz mnie puścić?! – rzekł, nie podnosząc głowy. Harry nie protestował – uwolnił drobny nadgarstek z własnego uścisku.

\- Louis – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Nikomu nic nie powiedziałem. Mówię prawdę.

Chłopak przestał dygotać, ale wciąż nie pokazywał twarzy.

\- Wiem, że niektórzy nie dają ci spokoju – kontynuował – ale jeśli dzisiaj ktoś ci dokuczał, to na pewno nie z tego powodu.

Popatrzył na niego. Drobne ramionka drżały nieznacznie, oplatając słabe nogi, na których wiły się karmelowe, błyszczące kosmyki. Lou przetarł oczy dłońmi.

\- Nie denerwuj się – Harry dotknął jego przedramienia.

Zrobiło mu się szkoda tej delikatnej istotki. Poczuł, że naprawdę chciałby wpłynąć na jego samopoczucie. Louis wydawał się taki słaby, taki bezbronny… Zdecydowanie nie zasługiwał na to, co przeżywa w szkole.

\- Możesz być pewien, że nikomu tego nie powiem, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Obiecuję ci – przyrzekł.

Louis podniósł swoje szklane oczy.

\- Okej – odpowiedział.

Uśmiechnął się do niego. Wpatrywali się chwilę w siebie, po czym Harry otarł z jego policzka malutką łzę.

Uznał za niestosowne wypytywanie się w tej chwili o makijaż, dlatego postanowił po prostu pomóc mu wstać. Jednak zanim wyszli z łazienki, zwrócił się do niego jeszcze raz.

\- Kto dokładnie dzisiaj się z ciebie wyśmiewał?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w podłogę. „Wszyscy” miał ochotę odpowiedzieć.

– Słuchaj, jeżeli ktoś ci przeszkadza, to jestem tu aby się o tym dowiedzieć.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Dzięki, ale i tak nic z tym nie zrobisz. Zresztą, co ci zależy? – zdziwił się szczerze.

Harry już miał mu odpowiedzieć, gdy oboje zorientowali się, że siedzą tu dobre dziesięć minut, podczas gdy powinni już dawno znaleźć się na lekcjach. Pożegnali się szybko i oboje myśleli o tym spotkaniu przez całe pozostałe trzydzieści pięć minut.

 

♥

 

Z każdym kolejnym dniem Harry miał coraz więcej pracy związanej z teatrem. Zajęcia stawały się dłuższe i intensywniejsze, a roboty wcale nie ubywało tak energicznie jak czasu. Wkrótce zaczął ćwiczyć nawet przed lustrem w łazience, a niekiedy miał wrażenie, że postać, jaką gra, wchodzi w jego prawdziwe życie.

Trzeba było przyznać, że polubił teatr. Zaznajomił się z wieloma ciekawymi osobami, a także udało mu się poznać lepiej Louisa, z którym coraz częściej rozmawiał także w szkole. Oczywiście niełatwo było go złapać na przerwach, bo najczęściej wraz z dzwonkiem leciał szybko do biblioteki, ale od czasu do czasu udało się uciąć wspólną pogawędkę.

Mimo wszystko trudno mu było pozbyć się wrażenia, że Louis nadal starał się go unikać. Prawdopodobnie zawsze tak było, ale dopiero teraz nabrało to dla Harrego prawdziwego znaczenia. Szczególnie frustrowało go podejrzenie, że niedostępność Louisa miała na celu coś ukryć – jakąś tajemnicę, sekret, który oczywiście według Harrego musiał się wiązać z drugą – kobiecą – naturą chłopaka.

A miał wrażenie, że zauważa ją w nim coraz częściej. Potwierdzenia swojej teorii widział przy każdej możliwej okazji. Na przykład, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Louis miał takie delikatne dłonie i dodatkowo, gestykulował nimi tak powabnie, jak księżniczka (o ile księżniczki gestykulują w jakiś określony sposób…). Czasem nie był w stanie tego nazwać, po prostu _czuł_ w nim obecność wielu kobiecych cech.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu zdawało mu się to tak intrygujące. Może dlatego, że było to tak inne, tak niespotykane. Sam nigdy nie miał do czynienia z kimś podobnym. Tak próbował sobie wytłumaczyć stałą obecność Louisa w jego głowie.

Po próbie generalnej  myśli o uroczym chłopcu stały się jeszcze bardziej namolne...

Nie była to ostatnia próba przed prawdziwym występem, ale była pierwszą, która uwzględniała wszystkie szczegóły – każdą kwestię, każdy gest, muzykę, stroje, dekoracje… Samo przygotowanie sceny zajęło im sporą część zajęć. Później wszyscy rozbiegli się w stronę przebieralni i garderób przepełnionych kostiumami, maskami, fantazyjną biżuterią oraz kosmetykami.

A Harry oczywiście nie miał pojęcia jak się poruszać po zawiłych korytarzach upstrzonych drzwiami. Bieganina wokół trwała, a ten zaglądał po kolei do pokojów, pytając czy znajdzie tutaj swój strój albo chociaż jego część. Po pewnym czasie zniecierpliwiony truchtem przebiegł się wzdłuż korytarza, zerkając tylko do pomieszczeń, żeby szybko ocenić, czy jest szansa, iż znajdzie tu, czego szuka.

Widział, że inni poodnajdywali już swoje części garderoby, niewielu wciąż się przebierało – a jeden Harry nadal krążył w tą i z powrotem, powoli przewracając się o własne nogi.

Wtedy przy pewnych drzwiach zatrzymał wzrok na dłużej, jednak bynajmniej nie ze względu na _swoje_ ubrania…

Drobny chłopak – wśród wielu innych, mniej interesujących – próbował uporać się ze zwiewną sukienką, zakładając ją przez głowę. Ręce trzymał wyciągnięte w górę, głowa skryła się za materiałem sukni – i tak zupełnie nieświadomie wyeksponował  resztę swojego ciała. Stał na palcach, więc mięśnie jego nóg napięły się, uwidaczniając przy tym ich krągłe kształty – rozpoczynając od spiętych łydek, które gładkim łukiem przechodziły w szerokie, miękkie uda. Różowe skąpe majtki opinały odstające pośladki, które z pewnością by się zdrowo zakołysały przy soczystym klapsie…

Harry odsunął od drzwi. I tak cały czerwony, poczuł, jak policzki go parzą, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie _o czym_ przed chwilą pomyślał. Gdy karmelowe włosy przedostały się przez otwór na głowę w sukience, Styles natychmiast schował się za ścianą zawstydzony swoimi myślami. Miał ochotę osunąć się na ziemię i uspokoić, gdy ktoś go zaczepił, by podać mu kostium, którego tak długo szukał. 

 

Zaczęli próbę. Niemalże wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Harry miał przez chwilę pewne problemy z powstrzymaniem się od jąkania, kiedy na jednej scenie stał razem z Louisem, ale wkrótce wszedł w rolę i oboje radzili sobie perfekcyjnie.

Lou prezentował się bajecznie w białej, luźniej sukni, spiętej złotym paskiem w talii. Cienki materiał gładko opadał wzdłuż drobnego ciała, dopasowując się do jego kształtów. Na głowie nosił blond perukę uczesaną w długi warkocz, ciągnący się przez całą długość pleców.

Harry również miał na sobie wytworny strój – białą togę oraz broń, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że bez względu na swój ubiór, nie był w stanie przysłonić majestatu Louisa.

I gdy grali scenę za sceną, przyszedł moment, gdy dwie główne postacie spotykają się po zmierzchu, by wyznać sobie miłość. Z sufitu  zwisały drobne lampki imitujące gwiazdy, co dopełniało atmosferę tworzoną przez ckliwe kwestie oraz czułe spojrzenia pary krążącej teraz po scenie.

\- Niechaj Ares będzie tego świadkiem – mówił Harry donośnie, zdejmując hełm. - Skoroś najszczęśliwsza jako bohater, bądźże takowym. Skoroś najszczęśliwsza z mieczem w ręku, oddam ci wszystkie własne. A kiedyś już szczęśliwa, ja również nie omieszkam takim być. Ale… - przerwał.

\- Cóż takiego? – spytał Louis. Harry zbliżył się do niego o krok, a ich oczy się spotkały, wszystkie światła na nich.

\- Ale ja będę szczęśliwy dopiero u twego boku – rzekł, po czym podał Louisowi hełm. – Wróć, najdroższa – poprosił go.

\- Wrócę -  ten obiecał, przyjmując podarunek.

Zazwyczaj w tym momencie kończyli scenę, pomijając zwieńczający ją aspekt, o którym Harry przypomniał sobie dopiero teraz, kiedy światła wciąż stały zwrócone na nich, jakby również wyczekiwały następującego dalej wydarzenia.

Sięgnął w głąb pamięci po didaskalia rozpisane przy tej scenie. Połowicznie improwizując, dotknął dłoni Louisa, która spoczywała na hełmie. Zbliżyli się wtem ku sobie – Harry delikatnie pochylony, Louis wyciągnięty ku górze – i pozwolili ich ustom się spotkać w subtelnym pocałunku. Dreszcz przeszedł ich nieznacznie przy cichym cmoknięciu, a gdy owiali się oddechami, oddalając się od siebie, Louis nie ośmielił się z powrotem spojrzeć w zielone oczy. Skulił głowę tak, że Harry doznał dziwnego wrażenia odrzucenia, choć było to absurdalne, skoro tylko _grali_.

Nikt nie zdawał się przejmować czymś podobnym – sztuka trwała dalej, bez żadnych zakłóceń. Po wygłoszeniu ostatnich słów, nauczyciel podsumował ich pracę i przedstawił elementy czekające na poprawę. Tym zakończył dzisiejsze zajęcia – a trwały one do późna w nocy. Wszyscy w pośpiechu rozbierali się ze strojów scenicznych. W tłumie trudno było kogokolwiek wypatrzeć, jednak Harry mimo wszystko zauważył, że Louis wyszedł teatru jako jeden z pierwszych, odpuszczając sobie przy tym jakiekolwiek pożegnanie.

 

♥

 

Louis nie spał dobrze tej nocy. A wcale nie położył się późno. Opadł na łóżko niemalże od razu po powrocie do domu. Zawsze kończył zmordowany, kiedy zajęcia w teatrze trwały po wieczór. Dzisiaj jednak, mimo zmęczenia, przekładał się z boku na bok, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do snu.

Niestety, wiedział dlaczego. Wiedział, choć wciąż nie chciał tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie to było nieprofesjonalne. W końcu tylko grali. Udawali. To nie było naprawdę. Nie zabarwiali tego emocjonalnie, nie zrobili tego ze względu na uczucia. To miała być sucha, beznamiętna, płytka wymiana ślin, czy jakkolwiek inaczej to nazwać, byle nie pocałunkiem…

Więc dlaczego miał ochotę pocałować go _jeszcze raz_?

Sytuacja napawała go nieprzyjemnym uczuciem dyskomfortu, bowiem motylki w brzuchu zapewnił mu ktoś, z kim w ogóle nie powinien się zadawać. Ludzie w szkole jakoś tolerowali fakt, że Harry z nim rozmawia, ale gdyby się dowiedzieli, że Louis się w nim podkochuje, to nie daliby mu spokoju już do końca życia.

„Że też zachciało mi się chwalić nauczycielce!” wypominał sobie. „Gdyby Harry się nie dowiedział o teatrze, do niczego nigdy by nie doszło…”

Najgorsze było to, że Louis tak naprawdę nie miał za co nie lubić Stylesa. Ani go nie gnębił, ani mu nie dokuczał, ani się z niego nie śmiał. Ba, traktował go nawet, jakby naprawdę chciał go poznać…

Mimo wszystko Louis nie potrafił mu zaufać. Nie mógł. Może Harry był miły, ale w rzeczywistości nie obchodził go los Louisa. Nie wierzył, że pomógłby mu w jakiekolwiek sytuacji. Nikt przecież tego nie robił. Każdy pilnuje tylko własnego tyłka, taka jest prawda.

Jednak nawet jeśli tak było, Louis nic nie mógł poradzić na miłe ciepełko rozgrzewające jego wnętrze przy każdej myśli o Harrym. Poczucie sprzeczności towarzyszyło mu aż do momentu zapadnięcia w błogi sen.

 

Rano zbudziła go siostra, gdyż budzik nie dał rady – tak to jest, kiedy myśli się o niczym do późna po północy. Louis zerwał się z łóżka jakby uciekał z piekła i nałożył na siebie pierwsze lepsze rzeczy, które wyciągnął na szybko z szafy. Spakował się pospiesznie, umył zęby, a ręką chapnął jakieś jabłko, które zjadł po drodze do szkoły. W pośpiechu nie zdążył nawet przejrzeć się w lustrze, czego wkrótce miał pożałować…

Sam się nie zorientował, że na oczach pozostały mu resztki makijażu z wczorajszej próby. Blado-czarne kreski nie umknęły jednak uwadze „kolegów” ze szkoły. Na pierwszej lekcji za plecami Louisa rozpoczęły się jakieś szepty. Może nawet nie szepty – ludzie już dawno przestali się przejmować, czy Louis ich usłyszy czy nie, nawet jeśli mówili właśnie o nim. Nie odwrócił się jednak do nich ani im nie przeszkodził – po prostu odwrócił od nich swoją uwagę. I tak ich nie powstrzyma, a przynajmniej nie będzie słuchał ewentualnych obelg rzucanych w jego stronę.

Po dzwonku jak zwykle wyszedł z sali ostatni. Kiedy doszedł pod salę, grupka chłopaków już wypatrywała go w tłumie.

\- Ej, lalunia! – któryś z nich zawołał, a gdy Louis zerknął w ich stronę, wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Chłopak schował głowę w ramionach, idąc dalej przez korytarz. Ktoś gwizdnął za nim aprobująco, a Louis miał coraz gorsze przeczucia.

\- No, nie chowaj tej ślicznej buźki – rżeli. Pomiędzy śmiechami dało się słyszeć wyzwiska. - Znudziła mu się rola pedała to przechodzi na poziom dziwki.

Louis nawet nie odwrócił głowy, choć serce biło mu chaotycznie jak za każdym razem, kiedy czuł, iż atmosfera się zacieśnia. Miał wrażenie, że jest okrążony, bez ucieczki, bez możliwości obrony a co dopiero kontrataku. Przeszedł wreszcie przez grupę wyższych od siebie chłopaków i w trakcie odkładania plecaka pod salę, ktoś klepnął go w tyłek.

Wtedy obejrzał się za siebie przestraszony, by spotkać salwy drwiących śmiechów. Miał ochotę płakać ze wstydu.

\- Dziewczyn to ja nie biję – odezwał się któryś – ale ten to jakiś mieszaniec.

Louis miał szklane oczy, oszalałe tętno oraz nogi jak z waty, kiedy wielki chłopak szarpnął go za ramię. Zacisnął powieki z pod których popłynęły niespodziewanie bezradne łzy. I kiedy był już gotowy przyjąć ból, który położy go na ziemię, okazało się, że nic łow  takiego nie poczuł. Gdy znów otworzył oczy, zobaczył Harrego, który stanął pomiędzy nim a wszystkimi innymi. Jednak nie mógł skoncentrować się na tym obrazie ni na dźwiękach. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i się wywrócił, stojąc na prostych nogach. Dochodziły do niego krzyki niskich głosów, czuł, że było duszno, ale nic poza tym.

Stracił przytomność.

 

Wrócił na Ziemię, rozpoznając w powietrzu spokojną melodię oraz zapach pizzy. Po chwili ujrzał same ciepłe barwy drewnianych ścian, żółtego światła lamp i czerwonych foteli. Gdy rozejrzał się chwilę dłużej, dojrzał parę zielonych oczu, wpatrujących się w niego troskliwie.

\- Hej, chcesz się napić? – Harry podał mu szklankę wody. Louis patrzył na niego przyciemnionymi oczami.

\- Czemu podajesz mi picie tak, jakby to było normalne, że w niewyjaśniony sposób zateleportowaliśmy się do pizzerii? – zapytał, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał chichot.

\- Teleportacja w istocie byłaby łatwiejsza, jednak musiałem poradzić sobie trochę inaczej: zaniosłem cię tutaj.

Louis uniósł brwi zdziwiony i nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca. Nagle zaczynał sobie wszystko przypominać.

Wspomnienia uderzyły go jak kule wystrzelone z armat. Nagle wcześniej stłumione emocje buchnęły znowu z hukiem, a wielka gula w gardle nie pozwalała mu normalnie oddychać. Schował twarz w dłoniach, kiedy duże, gorące łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Brał co pewien czas niekontrolowane hausty  powietrza, zdenerwowanie nie chciało odejść.

Harry przesunął się wzdłuż okrągłego stołu i objął Louisa ramieniem, przycisnąwszy delikatnie jego głowę do swojej piersi. Drżał, podczas gdy Harry szeptał mu do ucha „ciii, już dobrze…” i to zdawało się być skuteczne.

Wkrótce Louis otarł ostatnie łzy. Rozluźnił się, opierając się o Harrego. Stopniowo jego oddech nabierał spokojnego tempa.

\- Napij się, proszę – Harry wcisnął mu szklankę w rękę, a Louis zaczął posłusznie pić. – Nie wiem, czy naprawdę zemdlałeś, bo majaczyłeś po drodze, ale lepiej weź kilka łyków – uśmiechnął się krótko.

\- Dzięki – odetchnął niebieskooki, odstawiając pusty kubek. – Dzięki za wodę i za… eh…

\- Spoko – wzruszył ramionami, odsuwając się od Louisa. Położył ręce za głowę. – Załatwić kliku osiłków to dla mnie pestka – rzekł nonszalancko, a Lou zachichotał mokrym śmiechem.

\- Biłeś się z nimi? – zapytał głosem brzmiącym troską.

\- Nie, tylko trochę ich nastraszyłem – wyjaśnił. – Odpuścili jak tylko do nich podszedłem. – „Tchórze” prychnął w duchu.

Louis pokiwał głową. Harry odetchnął ciężko i spojrzał na niebieskookiego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Lou, nie dawaj się im, proszę cię – rzekł błagalnie. Wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. – Nie zasługujesz na to.

Karmelowe włosy przysłoniły jego twarz, więc Harry podniósł lekko jego głowę, trzymając za brodę.

\- Louis. Nie pozwalaj im na to. Postaw się im. Powiedz komuś – prosił. – Czy twoi rodzice o tym wiedzą?

Pokręcił głową przecząco.

\- Wiem, że się boisz. Rozumiem, że możesz nie mieć na to sił, ale… Ja nie chcę, żeby cię tak traktowali. I jeżeli sam nic z tym nie zrobisz, to ja się tym zajmę.

Louis spuścił wzrok z powątpieniem. Harry, widząc to, kontynuował.

\- Może ty nie jesteś w stanie się obronić, ale ja na pewno nie będę pozwalał, żeby robili ci takie rzeczy!

\- Ale Harry, nie jesteś w stanie na to wpłynąć. Oni nienawidzą mnie za to, jaki jestem, za to wszystko, czego nie mogę zmienić.

\- No i właśnie tego nie rozumiem! Nie rozumiem tego powodu! To „wszystko” kim jesteś nie jest rzeczą godną drwin! Nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał! – Zaczął wymachiwać rękami ze złości. – Nie mogę się z tym tak zwyczajnie pogodzić, wiesz? Bo ja, ja osobiście, lubię to wszystko kim jesteś i po prostu nie rozumiem… - przerwał na chwilę, gdy uświadomił sobie, co przed chwilą wyznał, ale szybko wrócił do tematu. – Nie pozwolę, aby cię krzywdzili, Louis. Zależy mi na tobie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało na te słowa, a w oczach pojawiły mu się wesołe gwiazdki.

\- Nadal mam kredkę do oczu na twarzy? – zapytał. Harry potwierdził. – Eh… Widzisz, większość ludzi uważa to za obrzydliwe… Stąd prześladowania.

\- Cokolwiek by o tym myśleli, ty nadal masz prawo czuć się swobodnie we własnym ciele! – oburzył się, ale szybko się opamiętał. – Zresztą, mi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet… - Podrapał się za głową. – Nawet mi się podobało, jak wyglądałeś w sukience na próbach… - uśmiechnął się lekko skrępowany. – Po prostu… Pasowała do ciebie. Byłoby fajnie zobaczyć cię w tym gdzieś… poza teatrem.

Louis uśmiechnął się znowu, zupełnie onieśmielony usłyszanym komplementem. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, napawając się chwilą. I nagle Louisa uderzyło przypomnienie.

\- Muszę iść do domu – rzekł niespodziewanie. – Mam do zrobienia obiad dla sióstr – wytłumaczył, wstając od stolika. – Nie wiem czy zdążę… - założył plecak.

\- Może ci pomóc? – zaoferował Harry, a Louis uznał, że mała pomoc zawsze się przyda. Przy okazji, wpadł na pewien pomysł, jak wykorzystać taką okoliczność…

 

 - Moja mama pracuje cały dzień, więc opieka nad siostrami trochę spada na mnie, szczególnie teraz, gdy najstarsza z nich dostała pracę na pół etatu – Louis wyjaśniał w trakcie wchodzenia po schodkach na ganek.

Harry domyślił się, że w rodzinie Louisa brakowało ojca z jakiegoś powodu – nie dopytywał się o to.

Przeszli przez drzwi wejściowe do małego holu, od którego odchodziło kilka drzwi oraz schody na górę. W domu trwałą cisza jakby nie było w nim żywej duszy.

\- Chyba śpią – stwierdził Louis. Zdjęli buty i przeszli do kuchni o pomarańczowych ścianach, przepełnionej sztućcami, ścierkami oraz robotami kuchennymi. Mniejsze i większe rzeczy zapełniały całą wolną przestrzeń na blatach, ścianach, a także na półkach. Tłocznie, acz przytulnie.

Louis stanął przed kuchenką, na której stało kilka pustych garnków.

– Nie lubię gotować – westchnął.

\- Mi całkiem nieźle wychodzi gotowanie – pochwalił się Harry wesoło.

\- Obrazisz się, jeżeli zostawię ten obowiązek tobie?

\- Skądże – wzruszył ramionami. – Co lubią twoje siostry?

\- Może być jakieś spaghetti albo ryż z sosem. Znajdziesz je tutaj. - Otworzył jedną z wielu szafek. – Nie rób zbyt dużej porcji, okej? Pójdę zbudzić dziewczynki, zaraz wrócę, jak czegoś ci będzie brakować, to szukaj w szafkach – poinstruował na odchodnym i już w następnej chwili go nie było.

Harry przejrzał szybko przyprawy oraz zawartość lodówki, by zorientować się, jaki sos jest w stanie przygotować. W końcu postanowił zrobić coś w rodzaju leczo z makaronem – uznał to za najciekawszą i najszybszą opcję. W trakcie gotowania makaronu, pokroił wszystkie warzywa i wrzucił je na patelnię. Stopniowo obsypywał kolorowy zestaw przyprawami. Przez jakiś czas słyszał jakieś marudne głosy dochodzące z góry, ale wkrótce wszystko ucichło.

Akurat gdy pochylał się nad talerzem, nakładając nań makaron, ktoś wszedł do kuchni.

\- Zaraz zejdą na dół – poinformował Louis.

\- Jak widzisz, skończyłem – odpowiedział, nie odrywając się od talerzy. – Nie wiedziałem tylko, ile dać pieprzu i w ogóle jakich przypraw użyć, bo przecież to są jeszcze dzieci, tak? Więc mam nadzieję, że nie będzie za ostre, ale i tak trzeba uważać, bo warzywa dopiero co zeszły z patelni, więc są… wow.

Harrego zatkało, gdy odwrócił się w stronę Louisa. Dosłownie nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby obejrzeć go od stóp do głów.

Stał oparty o framugę, tak że jego biodro wyraźnie się zaokrągliło. Miał na sobie luźny top o blado-pomarańczowym kolorze, który w talii odstępował miejsca czarnej, rozłożystej spódniczce w kwiatki. Sięgała Louisowi do połowy ud, a tuż za nią zaczynały się czarne pończochy. Na głowie lśniła srebrna tiara.

\- Więc… oto ja poza teatrem. – Uśmiechnął się uroczo do Harrego i obserwował, jak na  policzki wstępuje mu ledwo widoczny rumieniec.

\- No, ale mogłeś dać mi trochę czasu, żeby się na to przygotować… - Ten odparł, odstawiając garnek na blat.

\- Podoba ci się? – Niebieskooki zapytał nieśmiało, a Harry nie mógłby skłamać.

Pokiwał powoli głową, bo podobało mu się _bardzo_. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, w końcu to nie było typowym widokiem, który ludzie lubią oglądać… Może to właśnie było w tym najlepsze? Zdawałoby się, że to egzotyczne połączenie zupełnych przeciwieństw – męskie ciało, damski ubiór… A mimo wszystko elementy do siebie pasowały, może nawet uzupełniały się nawzajem jak yin i yang.

Poza tym… Jak można było oprzeć się tym nogom? Podczas gdy wszyscy wokoło próbują się odchudzić, ten chłopak udowadniał, że nic nie zastąpi dobrze zaokrąglonych kształtów…

Harry uśmiechnął się do podłogi kompletnie zawstydzony, a Louis zachichotał, widząc jego reakcję. Przeszedł się po kuchni, prosząc Harrego, żeby zaniósł jedzenie do jadalni (gdzie przy okazji przywitał się z dziewczynkami), a sam kucnął przy zamrażarce. Gdy Harry wracał do kuchni, natknął się na Louisa przy schodach – trzymał w rękach dwa pucharki lodów z bitą śmietaną.

\- Po co jeść obiad, skoro można od razu przejść do deseru? – spytał, uśmiechając się, po czym poszli na górę do pokoju Louisa.

 

Pokój był dość obszerny, z białymi ścianami, na których powywieszane zostały różne plakaty. Pomieszczenie było wyposażone także w dwie szafy, biurko z laptopem, wielką, miękką pufę - na której usiadł Harry - oraz łóżko, złożone teraz do granatowej wersalki - gdzie rozłożył się Louis i to słowo nie jest przesadą – chłopak dosłownie położył się wzdłuż i oparł na ramieniu mebla.

Jedli lody, kiedy Harry ośmielił się zadać, dręczące go pytania.

\- Więc jak to jest – zaczął, konsumując truskawkowy sorbet. – I pytam zupełnie na serio, nie odbierz tego źle. Lubisz przebierać się za kobietę czy… wyobrażasz sobie siebie jako taką? – starał się zabrzmieć miło i okazać chęć zrozumienia. Louis zastanowił się, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Sam nie wiem – rzekł wreszcie. – Myślę, że po prostu podoba mi się chodzenie w ciuchach, które zazwyczaj są odbierane jako damskie. Dobrze się w nich czuję i bardziej je lubię niż te z działu męskiego. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chciałbyś… mieć możliwość chodzić tak na co dzień?

Louis pogrzebał w swoim pucharku, nim zebrał się na odpowiedź.

\- Może – odpowiedział.

\- Na pewno – poprawił go Harry z przekonaniem. Louis spojrzał na niego.

\- No tak, chciałbym… - przyznał z westchnieniem. – Ale wiesz jak by się to skończyło.

Harry zacisnął usta. Nie mógł przeżyć, że ktoś tak cudowny jak Louis musiał tyle chować przed innymi.

\- A twoi rodzice wiedzą… o tym? – nie wiedział, jak dobrać słowa. Louis zrozumiał mimo wszystko.

\- Yhym – potwierdził. – Tutaj wyszło to bardziej naturalnie. Kiedy tylko urodziła się moja pierwsza siostra i mama zaczęła kupować te wszystkie rzeczy dla dziewczyn, zacząłem się bardziej interesować nimi niż własnymi zabawkami czy ubraniami. Często też wkładałem obcasy mamy i jej szale albo inne rzeczy, wiesz – zaśmiał się. – Na samym początku wszyscy odbierali to jako zabawę, ale… jakoś mi to zostało.

\- W sumie dorastałeś wśród samych kobiet, nie masz nawet jednego brata. Może to na ciebie wpłynęło?

\- Niewykluczone. W domu nikt nie uważa tego za dziwne, po prostu wszyscy się przyzwyczaili.

\- No jasne… Skoro tak, to… Czemu nie powiesz swojej mamie o tym, że w szkole cię biją?

Chłopak zmierzwił karmelowe włosy. Ociągał się z odpowiedzią.

\- Nie chce martwić mamy, okej? – wyjaśnił po chwili. -  Ona i tak ma za dużo na głowie. Nie wyrabia się ze wszystkim. Nie mogę tak po prostu obarczyć jej nowym problemem, który tak czy siak jest tylko i wyłącznie moją winą…

\- Twoją winą?! – Harry aż się uniósł, choć nie było to łatwe na wciąż zapadającej się pufie. – Słucham?

\- Gdybym taki nie był, nic złego by się nie działo, prawda? – Louis marszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc oburzenia zielonookiego.

\- Louis! – Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. – Przecież ty nie robisz nic złego! Nie ma _nic_ złego w byciu sobą! Ba, gorzej jest udawać, wiesz? To nie ty jesteś tu winny - przecież to _oni_ robią ci krzywdę! _Oni_ robią coś złego, a nie ty. – Louis opuścił lekko wzrok, ale nie z rezygnacją, lecz ze wzruszeniem. – Lou, nie daj sobie wmówić, że nie wolno ci być tym, kim jesteś. Bo masz prawo do siebie. Masz prawo do bycia sobą – przekonywał.

Louis uśmiechnął się w końcu nieśmiało.

\- Dzięki – odparł cicho. Harry kiwnął głową z uśmiechem.

Wtedy rozmowa szybko wskoczyła na nowe tory. Zrobiło się nieco weselej, kiedy zaczęli sobie żartować z nauczycielki angielskiego, która chyba wciąż marzy w nocy o byciu gwiazdą na scenach największych teatrów. Obgadywali co nieco pewne osoby z ich klasy, a także ludzi z grupy teatralnej – takie tam paplanie o codziennych sprawach.

Louis wciąż myślał o tym, co usłyszał dziś od Harrego, a powiedział mu wiele rzeczy, których nikt inny mu jeszcze nie wyznał. Przy nim czuł się wartościowy – jakby jego dziwne upodobania były czymś interesującym, a przede wszystkim czymś, co ma tutaj miejsce. I nie robił tego, dlatego, że był mamą – robił to dlatego, że chciał. Może nawet… lubił go?

I ta myśl powodowała, że uśmiechał się sam do siebie, bo ten konkretny rodzaj „lubienia” przyprawiał go o motylki w brzuchu.

Im dłużej rozmawiali, tym częściej zauważał, że Harry zerka co jakiś czas na jego nogi ubrane w pół-prześwitujące czarne pończochy. Zupełnie jakby chciał mu zajrzeć pod spódnicę. Jednocześnie widział wyraźnie, jaki jest onieśmielony. Coś go podkusiło, żeby się tym trochę pobawić…

Powoli zgiął jedną nogę w kolanie tak, że podniesiona spódnica odsłaniała niemalże całe udo. Harry obserwował, aczkolwiek nic nie powiedział. Louis bawił się gumką podtrzymującą pończochy na nogach, podczas oblizywania łyżki bitej śmietany. Część białej słodkości została mu na górnej wardze, a zaraz potem znalazła się na jego języku, na co Harry cały poczerwieniał – Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed kokieteryjnym uśmiechem. Po chwili zachichotał, kładąc głowę na ramieniu łóżka.

\- C-Co? – spytał Harry, chcąc się obronić. Louis tylko puścił mu oczko w odpowiedzi. – No… Przestań! – zaśmiał się.

\- Tak słodko się zawstydzasz – stwierdził, nie ściągając uśmiechu z ust.

\- Bardzo po mnie widać?

\- Taaak – Louis zachichotał ponownie, przymykając przy tym oczy.

Dalsza część popołudnia mijała w podobnie wesołej atmosferze aż do momentu, gdy Harry sprawdził swoją komórkę.

\- Ups, zapomniałem powiedzieć mamie, że nie wracam do domu po szkole i dzwoniła kilka razy – zauważył. - Chyba ominął mnie obiad. – Wstał z pufy. – Muszę iść, niestety.

\- Jasne. – Louis także się podniósł. – Widzimy się jutro w szkole?

\- Pewnie tak. O rany… Możesz uwierzyć, że już za kilka dni występujemy ze sztuką? Denerwuję się!

\- Nie ma czym – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- No, łatwo ci mówić! – roześmiał się. - Ja pierwszy raz będę występował przed jakąkolwiek publicznością.

\- Mieliśmy tyle prób, że pomyłki są już prawie niemożliwe – zapewnił. Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Właściwie – zbliżył się o krok i podobnież zrobił Louis  – chciałbym przećwiczyć jeszcze jedną scenę…

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Niebieski pognał na spotkanie z zielonym. Choć nie biegł szybko, gnał. Lecz mimo starań w ostatniej chwili kolory nieba i lasów zagubiły się gdzieś, by ustąpić miejsca różom – te zatopiły się w sobie powoli. Spotkały się ze sobą jak fala spotyka się z lądem. Falę sprowadzają potężne siły, kryjące się we wnętrzu głębokiego oceanu, ale gdy już się natyka na swoją wybrankę, muska ją tylko czule, z wolna i niespiesznie, a gdy odchodzi, pozostawia swą wilgoć, drobny ślad, który niknie, lecz dopiero po czasie, na dniach, po tygodniach…

 

♥

 

Kilka dni później pocałowali się znowu, ale tym razem na scenie w sporym teatrze przepełnionym gośćmi po brzegi. Faktycznie nie było czym się denerwować – po zakończeniu spektaklu publiczność klaskała im na stojąco, a widząc wyraźnie twarze widzów z pierwszych rzędów, rozpoznawali wyrazy podziwu i uznania.

Cała grupa teatralna miała mnóstwo zabawy przy wystawianiu tej sztuki. Pożegnali się wszyscy grupowym uściskiem – nawet nauczyciel dołączył się do tego rytuału.

Kiedy Harry dostał zaświadczenie współtworzenia spektaklu, wyszedł z budynku dumny z roboty, jaką wykonał. Cały wieczór spędził z Louisem w parku – wciąż rozmawiali o wrażeniach z występu. W pewnym momencie usłyszał od niego, że życie już nigdy więcej nie będzie dla niego teatrem, co mógł zrozumieć dopiero nazajutrz.

Bowiem kolejny dzień był poniedziałkiem i Harry nie zwlekał ani chwili – pobiegł niemal w podskokach do pani od angielskiego, a ta bez zbędnych „ale” podwyższyła mu ocenę, co gwarantowało Harremu przejście do kolejnej klasy.

Gdy wyszedł z powrotem na korytarz, przechodził obok drzwi wejściowych do szkoły. Te się wtem uchyliły, a zza nich ukazał się biały trampek, dalej pół-przeźroczyste rajstopy w serduszka, aż w końcu wszyscy zobaczyli białą sukienkę bez rękawów, przyozdobioną naszyjnikiem na dekolcie.

Louis wszedł pewnie do środka, uśmiechając się od razu do Harrego. Przeszedł przez dziesiątki ciekawskich spojrzeń, ale on odwzajemnił tylko to zielone. Po drodze zakręcił się wokoło, tak że jego sukienka rozpostarła się delikatnie, czyniąc z Louisa uroczą księżniczkę. Wpadł w ramiona swojego księcia, a ten cmoknął go na powitanie.

Harry usłyszał wtedy jeszcze raz: _życie już nigdy więcej nie będzie dla mnie teatrem…_

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie, mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Zostaw komentarz, będzie mi bardzo miło!


End file.
